


The Storm

by Gem (oliveoak)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveoak/pseuds/Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo knows when Kenma can't sleep with worry and knows he couldn't sleep worrying either. Cue Kuroo coming to comfort Kenma through a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

The wind howled, thrashing through branches and against the windows. It was bad, the weather said it was a typhoon but it felt stronger. The rain made it hard to see but Kuroo could make out the soft yellow light that illuminated the window across from him.  
  
He sat on his desk chair, feet propped up on the bed side table and a book in hand. He figured he could get a few chapters done with, see the light go off and hop into bed without worry. But the storm was getting worse, the light was still on and his clock was neared the 3 AM mark. He huffed out a sigh, abandoned his book and shifted on a heavy hoodie over himself.  
  
-  
  
Kenma laid buried under his duvet. His PSP lit up his face as he tried desperately to tap away the waves of rain and wind beating against the window. His mind raced, what if this more than a typhoon? What if the roof gets ripped off and we get sucked up into the air? What if the house just crumbles in on the weight of this storm? Kenma was logical. Kenma deciphered and understood the possibilities. But when fear crept in under his skin he lost his nerve. Things started to collapse. He hadn’t realized he was holding a breath until a soft rap sounded from the window.  
  
He blinked, pushed the duvet off him and hesitantly peeked out the curtain. There sat a grinning idiot, probably soaked to the skin and haphazardly balanced between the tree branch and the ledge of the window. He prodded at the window and Kenma sighed. He got up and unlatched the lock for the window. The wind gusted through and Kuroo hopped onto the window sill with ease, trained from years of experience.

 

“Ah thanks, it’s pretty grim out eh?” the taller man joked, awkwardly maneuvering through the small window and into Kenma’s warm room.  
  
“You’re soaked..” Kenma’s nose wrinkled, sitting back onto his bed.  
  
“Yeah.. I didn’t think it’d be that bad. D’you still have a spare?”  
  
“Mm bottom left drawer.”

  
  
Kuroo had been over often enough to leave piles of clothes at Kenma’s house. The smaller insisted his mom just took everything and washed it but Kuroo had an inkling Kenma liked to wear his over-sized hoodies instead. Which he didn’t mind. He half noticed his baggy t-shirt hanging off the boy’s shoulders loosely but didn’t say anything.  
  
He peeled off the wet clothes and chucked them into the laundry basket. He pulled on a fresh new set and knelt down towards the side of Kenma’s bed. The clothes smelt nice and fresh with the lingering hint of Kenma on them. Kuroo half purred into it, and rested his elbows on the duvet. He looked up at the boy, who had taken the forgotten PSP and switched it off, placing it on the bed side cabinet. Kenma guessed he wasn’t going to get anywhere with it tonight. He stopped when he looked down. Kuroo stared up at him, his gold eyes scanning over his face.

 

“What are you doing..” Kenma frowned looking down at at the older boy. His hair was still wet and his cheeks were blasted red from the wind and rain. He’s probably freezing.. Kenma thought.  
  
“Well it’s stormy out.”  
  
“Yeah so?”  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“....”

Kenma didn’t say anything, just pulled his knees closer to himself. Kuroo got the message.  
  
“Can I come in?”

  
  
Kenma paused then nodded meekly, sliding over a small amount and held out the duvet. Kuroo crawled in, huddling close. “Hey c’mere”, he said softly.  
  
Kenma still had his knees tucked up and was eyeing him skeptically. Slowly he unwound, slinking back under the covers and fitting in against Kuroo.  
  
The taller was big and warm, despite having been blustered by a storm. Somehow Kuroo managed to remain a human furnace at all times. Kenma rested his head and felt the remnants of rain from Kuroo’s disheveled head drip onto the pillow.  
  
“Your hair’s still wet...” he mumbled, catching the sides of Kuroo’s hoodie and pulling the hood over his head.  
  
Kuroo laughed, his chest rumbling as his arms sneaked their way around the boy’s thin waist, “Heh.. thanks.”

  
  
Kenma was quiet. He let his hands fall onto the warm chest in front of him. It rose and fell evenly, the pace was comforting and he found his own breathing falling into the same rhythm.  
  
Kuroo curled up, pulling Kenma onto his lap and rested his chin on his head. A small shiver ran through him as he got comfortable, “ah, I didn’t know I was that cold. Man, it’s so warm here.”  
  
“It’s literally like 3 degrees out”, Kenma frowned at him, “you’re an idiot.”  
  
“Yeah”, he snickered, “but do you feel a bit better?”  
  
Kenma stayed quiet for a moment. Instead he clutched the soft hoodie in front of him and buried his face into the warmth. He could barely hear the storm outside, his head was filled with the soft musk of Kuroo. The thud of his heart, the rise of his breath.  
  
He felt grounded. Safe. The worry slipped from his limbs. His shoulders relaxed and his breath evened out.

  
  
“Thanks Kuro...” he mumbled into the fabric.  
  
Kuroo’s arm stretched behind them and clicked off the bedside lamp. The worry untangled itself from his chest and he leaned back in to the smaller boy, wrapping them both in a cocoon of blankets and limbs. He could rest a bit easier knowing Kenma was safe and calm beside him.

 

“Mm. Night, kitten.”

 

“Night..” he yawned and slipped softly into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a storm here right now and I need Kuroken cuddles to get me through it ;;;


End file.
